wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife of Dreams/Chapter 17
Summary Elayne is on her way to the map room to meet with Dyelin, accompanied by Birgitte. On the way Elayne encounters a number of nobles, all of whom are uneasy for some reason. Birgitte has figured out why they are uneasy. The palace corridors have been shifting about and sometimes even disappearing. Birgitte has an infallible memory for any path she has taken, so she is sure of the changes. At the map room all of the clerks and messengers are asked to leave. Since the Aiel are leaving, Elayne wants to find out the status of Davram Bashere and the Legion of the Dragon since they may be leaving at Rand's orders also and perhaps some of the Asha'man from the Black Tower. Arymilla Marne appears to be preparing for a final assault, hastening due to the presence of the two hundred thousand Borderlanders nearing Caemlyn. Also nearing Caemlyn are sixty thousand armsmen under command of the various High Houses that have not bound themselves to either Elayne or Arymilla. Dyelin has been visiting those nobles over the last few days to find out what their intentions are. Dyelin enters and complains that she got lost twice on the way to the room. Before she can report, Branlet Gilyard, Catalyn Haevin, Conail Northan and Perival Mantear enter believing they should be present when news of the other High Houses is discussed. Dyelin reports that the other noble houses have decided to stay neutral for the time being. Later as Elayne is trying to read Vandene enters with Kirstian Chalwin and Zarya Alkaese. Reanne Corly is dead, smothered with the power. Also Zarya has a doll kept by one of the Kin who ran away, except Mirane Larinen would never have left without her doll, so it is presumed that she and the others that are missing may have been killed also. From now on all the Kin are to have at least one partner. Arymilla is dining on nearly rotten food with many of the nobles that support her, even if some do so unwillingly. She expects to take Caemlyn soon with Elayne and Dyelin dying during or after the assault. That will let her pressure the four youthful High Seats to support her and gain the throne. Then all of her forces will be able to deal with the Borderlanders. Her secretary, Jakob Hernvil arrives to tell her he has reached an agreement but the gold must be paid in advance, but doesn't say who or for what. She expects to launch her successful attack a week from tomorrow. Characters *Elayne Trakand *Arymilla Marne *Birgitte Silverbow *Deni Colford *Aubrem Pensenor *Dyelin Taravin *Branlet Gilyard *Catalyn Haevin *Conail Northan *Perival Mantear *Naean Arawn *Elenia Sarand *Vandene Namelle *Kirstian Chalwin *Zarya Alkaese *Nasin Caeren *Sylvase Caeren *Lir Baryn *Karind Anshar *Jakob Hernvil *Sergase Gilbearn *Kelwin Janevor *Barel Layden *Anthelle Sharplyn *Arilinde Branstrom *Laerid Traehand *Brannin Martan *Elvaine Martan *Anford *Sephanie Pelden *Yurith Azeri Referenced *Reene Harfor *Halwin Norry *Naris Pelden *Gaidal Cain *Eldrin Hackly *Davram Bashere *Rand al'Thor *Luan Norwelyn *Ellorien Traemane *Aemlyn Carand *Abelle Pendar *Arathelle Renshar *Pelivar Coelan *Morgase Trakand as Elayne's mother *Rahvin / Gaebril *Reanne Corly *Artur Hawkwing *Aviendha *Keraille Surtovni *Julanya Fote *Danine Candraed *Mirane Larinen *Derys Nermala *Merilille Ceandevin *Sumeko Karistovan *Alise Tenjile *Careane Fransi *Chanelle din Seran White Shark *Arlene Arymilla's maid *Jarid Sarand *Jaq Lounalt *Mistress Andscale banker Groups *Goshien *Borderlands army *Saldaeans *The Kin Places *Royal Palace of Andor in Caemlyn